Fire and Water
by PS61521
Summary: Hey, I bet you wondered if I fell off the face of the earth! I have just been busy and without internet! I am back though and with Part Three of the Jack's Sister! This is where we find out what happens to the two crazy people in the woods. I hope you enjoy! I hate to waste space but I don't own the Rise of the Guardians. Lady Shadow helped with writing this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I bet you wondered if I fell off the face of the earth! I have just been busy and without internet! I am back though and with Part Three of the Jack's Sister! This is where we find out what happens to the two crazy people in the woods. I hope you enjoy! I hate to waste space but I don't own the Rise of the Guardians. ShadowTeenGirl helped with writing this story.**

**Part 3 Fire and Water**

**Chapter One**

Tragedy got sick of the noise around her, a woman was yelling about someone breaking a promise to her and Jeanie really wasn't in the mood to be helpful to anyone. She finally stood up, "Who is yelling? I know I am crazy but not that crazy?" her voice showing her annoyance. _Most likely she won't be able to hear me anyway,_ she thought remembering she was already dead.

To her surprise the voice answered, "Who is there?" Just as a cloak fell from the woman's head and she turned to face Tragedy. The woman was a peculiar sight; she had dark blue/black hair, sea blue eyes, and a face like that of a wealthy lady. She wore a blue dress that hung just above her knees in torn grace and a cloak that looked like the night sky in a sparkling blue/black glow.

Tragedy never knew anyone with a cloak like hers before so she decided to test the 'spirit' if that was what she really was, "I am Tragedy, The Angel of Death, the Devil, or whatever you wish to call me. I cannot show you myself without prof you are a spirit and not some suicidal little girl." Tragedy got behind her quietly then remembered, "Although, if you are a spirit you must work for Moon. I don't like dealing with him and I cannot show myself to someone who does right now. I just want some peace but as you can probably guess that isn't easy." Tragedy lowered her cloak anyway, walking around to face the woman. Their eyes meet and Tragedy saw the death, the pain, the hope, and the loss.

The woman held her gaze and spoke with the grace only someone of class could show, "I am Day Dream and I no longer work for Moon. He has betrayed me one too many times."

"Good to know. I never worked for Moon per say I worked for Pitch Black, the Bogyman. He is dead now, though, thanks to Moon. Although, I bet I played a part in it. I stayed silent even though I know very well I could have defeated the Guardians. I guess I truly didn't want to save Pitch or tell my brother who… What I am. He can never know I turned evil after he died," Tragedy put her face in her hands but when the woman stepped closer to her she looked up, "I have only really loved a hand full of people; Jack, Pitch, Ivory, Colin, and my mother. All but Jack are dead; most have been for nearly 300 years. I am truly alone. I guess you would understand, yelling about true love and such. I have never had time for myself, always helping others. So, how can I help you, my dear?" Tragedy felt good ranting, she had spent so many years just helping everyone else. When was her time? Where was her _Guardian_?

The girl was taken aback by the overload of information, she herself so used to giving to others before considering herself, did not know how to handle her counterpart. The woman in front of her looked so hurt but the ways she hurt were not in her skill set. "I never met Pitch or any of the Guardians but I do believe I have heard of them. Even Jack Frost a time or two, if that is the Jack you mean?" She tried to talk about what she did know although it was hard with the anger still steaming in her veins. "As for helping me, I think I am beyond help. Moon has taken from me the only thing I have ever wanted. I am sorry about your pain, I do not normally work with those things," Day Dream looked away.

Tragedy smiled at her, "Yes, Jack Frost is my brother. Believe it or not, I am the Guardian of Desires. Your inner most hopes and dreams but only when it comes to your relationships to those around you. True Love is my business."

Day Dream smiled at her, "Wow, I am also the Guardian of Desires. Only mine is more career oriented and artistic." The smile slowly faded, "Since, I am not alive or dead and I don't know where my love is in those reaches, I do not think even you could help save me," She turned away looking up at the moon, "Maybe it is for the best, if I am to truly help others how can I think of myself?"

Tragedy nodded calmly then "Forget helping others! Moon can burn in the dark reaches of his own derriere for all I care! If there is a chance a snowball can survive in Hell we have a chance to find your true love and my brother."

"Okay. How?" Day Dream asked intrigued, folding her arms across her chest.

"I haven't the foggiest idea but we can do this. Two Guardians of desire should be able locate two men with men brains! To the Strip Clubs!" Tragedy pointed in a random direction with enthusiasm, finally able to have some fun.

"One, I never agreed to join your _team_," Day Dream held up her finger then continued holding up her second finger, "Two, we are not Guardians, and Three," she held up a third finger then looked at the moon pointing at him, "you are testing me aren't you? I am about to give up and you send me _Her_!"

Tragedy looked from Day Dream to the moon, "Hey! And don't talk to him! He is the Enemy," she said smacking Day Dreams hands down, "And I guess you are right we are not Guardians…We are Miss-Guardians! Even better!" Tragedy felt like she had finally lost it but who cares! After a life of always doing what she was told, she can finally do what she wants.

"I searched for years on my own with no luck, I guess having a team couldn't hurt," Day Dream sighed.

"I haven't searched at all but I know where my brother is, he just became a Guardian recently but I will gladly help you find your guy if you convince me that my brother won't hate me for teaming up with his enemy," Tragedy said without breathing.

"Your brother won't hate you," Day Dream said naturally.

"Good start!" Tragedy smiled grabbing Day Dreams hand and shaking it, "Call me Tragedy. The others are just names I have picked up over the years, I am old!" Day Dream smiled, the enthusiasm was welcomed after years of dealing with the Moon, _do this! Do that! Go here! Go there!_ Maybe Tragedy wasn't a part of the Moon's tricks, just a sweet girl who has had a similar life. "Come on, we need to go back to the beginning!" Tragedy said lacing her arm through Day Dream's. They walked from the forest going back to the dark cave that Tragedy had always called home. Two is a pair, where three is a true team.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I know you all couldn't wait to find out how I handled Daniel! I hope it makes sense. :P Also, if you want me to write faster, sorry to say it but you need to review. I love learning what you think.**

**Chapter Two**

Bad Dream round up all the Nightmares he could, he moved them to the room assigned to him, and waited for Jeannie to return. A man had already come back and if he thought he was the scariest thing before he sure didn't now. The man who came was even scarier than Tragedy; she at least had a kind voice that made your soul feel like a glass full of the finest wine. The man had a voice like nails on a chalk board and an appearance like death. Although, Death did not strike such fear into his heart even as he lay dying in the grass as the man did. The man left quickly saying something like, _if I fail she will be alone, if I succeed she will rule the world like the queen she is meant to be_. It seemed crazy that a man so horrific could care about a woman but men are men after all and if she was anything like his day-dream girl, his Katherine Elizabeth, he would understand. Then he remembered Jeannie worked for a man named Pitch Black, maybe he was in love with her? The thought of the scary pair together sent chills down his spine. He then ran his fingers through the mane the nightmare next to him which had a look like it enjoyed his thoughts. "Glad you feel that way. Maybe I am right for this job," he smiled as the nightmare snorted at him, "I cannot be afraid of everything, what kind of man would I be if I was afraid of a woman _and _a horse?"

"Aww, you are still afraid of me?" a sweet voice echoed through the halls, "I thought after we shared our pain you would no longer feel that way." Jeannie stepped through the entrance and her blood-red lips curled into a seductive smile, "Bro."

He couldn't hold in the laugh, "When did you develop a sense of humor?" He walked over to the entrance, "Did something happen? I mean you were gone a while and then this creepy, old guy came in and did some things then left and well, I was worried." He rubbed the back of his neck, somehow after being alone for so long it felt good to care about someone.

"Oh," Jeannie looked down as tears formed in her eyes, "Well, I sort of lost my mind when I saw the nightmares drag Pitch away into the darkness. I ran away for a little while to find out if all I am good for is taking orders and killing people," the last two words fell to the floor like dead fish. "I ended up finding a girl!" her eyes looked up like she just remembered something, "We are going to find your true love and her true love and see if my brother will except me. We have to work together though. You cannot let us get discouraged and we won't let you!"

He couldn't help but hug her, the thought of actually seeing Katherine again, he couldn't even imagine holding her in his arms. Jeannie hugged him back but her hug was so tight it felt almost like she needed it more than he did. "I promise to help you and our new sister find the man you need to complete you, as long as I know she promises to stay and help me find the only woman who can complete me."

Tragedy smiled, "Hear that? You and I are already sisters and you said you didn't want to team up! I mean who wouldn't want this sexy thing as her brother!"

"Seriously when did you get a sense of humor?! I mean you didn't even crack a grin at Bad Dream!" He pulled her away, holding her shoulders, and looking at her like she had a serious illness.

"Day Dream? Come meet our brother Bad Dream," Jeannie said fluffing off what Bad Dream said.

Although he didn't notice because once she said Day Dream he stared at the doorway like the next woman to walk in had to look ten times more horrifying than anything he could imagine. Day Dream walked in and he ran to her hugging her tightly to his chest, she screamed and pushed him away but he released her quickly. He looked at his feet the woman had dark blue hair and sea blue eyes, he moved to quickly for her to get a good look at him but then again he looked nothing like himself. Maybe he had gone crazy; he barely remembered what Kathrine looked like, just that name made his heart take flight. She just stared at him, her chest rising and falling slowly, and her hands covered the red stain on her collarbone. "I am sorry," he said looking back at Jeannie, "I just…I lost it." He walked back to the nightmares and they crowded around him and Day Dream.

"Wow! Way to kill a mood!" Jeannie sighed, "Okay, well let's try again. This is Bad Dream, he is very affectionate and he is in charge of the nightmares. He lost his true love around the time I died and his heart has been looking for the black-haired, blue-eyed woman since," she pointed to Daniel. "This is Day Dream, she has only ever loved one man and no other man has ever touched her," she pointed to Day Dream. "I am Tragedy or as Bad Dream calls me Jeannie. I fell in love after I died, with the man I married actually, Colin James. He died 300 years ago and did not become a spirit because he died of old age in the arms of his second wife. After I died I followed Pitch Black, the Bogyman, and he became like a father to me. I do not know for sure if he is dead but the nightmares dragged him deep into the darkness. I now am trying to believe my brother will except the fact that I committed suicide to follow Pitch, his immortal enemy, and that I knew who he was and could see him yet still said nothing to him," she pointed to herself. "Are we good?" She asked looking around.

Day Dream composed herself, "I am sorry for my reaction," she looked at Bad Dream with a strange sense of longing, his hug had not scared her by itself it was her feelings toward it. Then looking at Tragedy, "Colin James was my cousin. Are you _that_ Jeannie?"

"Yes, I died Jean James," she made a face. She had not used her real name before but she imagined that it was the name on her head stone.

"You killed yourself? I was told that you died after saving a slave girl from three horrible men. The men punished you for freeing their slave by stabbing you and throwing you into a fire pit," Day Dream looked confused.

"Well, technically that is the way I died. The way it started, though, is why I call it suicide. I had planned to die on my 18th birthday since I watched my sixteen year old brother drown saving my life. So after my wedding to Colin I walked or really limped into the forest where anything could happen. I knew I would die, I just happened to save a little girl in the process," Tragedy looked at the wall, "Ivory," she sighed, "Ivory turned out to be a beautiful woman."

"You limped because of your brand, right?" Bad Dream asked looking at her ankle. Tragedy nodded turning up her ankle with the J cross still black and red on her white ankle. "I was shot, I couldn't imagine being stabbed and roasted to death," Bad Dream shook his head.

"I was shot, then drowned," Day Dream looked at them with understanding.

"God in Heaven! Why did you put the three of us on different sides of the States? We are so definitely suited for each other!" Jeannie looked at the ceiling, "Man, what if the Moon turns out to be God and Pitch ended up being Lucifer?" Tragedy giggled, "Well, I am going to Hell, if I am not already there!"

"Oh, don't say that! I don't need to find out he was doing what was in my best interest!" Day Dream laughed loosening up to the idea of siblings.

Bad Dream smiled at her, he still couldn't lose the feeling he wouldn't have to look very far for his Kathrine. Tragedy didn't know she had already done her part of the deal, she just needed to get everyone to realize it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I just have to keep the happy couple apart and make sure Jeannie doesn't lose her mind before Part Four! Also, I know I am posting this awfully fast but I really want to see what happens next, don't you? If you ask me why I don't know what happens next I will ask you if you have ever written anything, sorry but I have an idea of the ending I want but I have never gotten the ending I wanted to start with. Okay I am done ranting! Maybe…yeah. Enjoy it! Or don't, but please review it!**

**Chapter Three**

They all laughed and talked about the work they did, Bad Dream watched quietly since he just recently found his purpose. Tragedy told about the woman in France who fell in love but couldn't marry and the young girl who wanted to kill herself after she stole her parents' car to see her older boyfriend. Day Dream told about the brothers who didn't understand each other. She told of her water powers and Tragedy of her fire powers. Bad Dream looked at them feeling for once he belonged. Then a light shined through the tunnels bright enough to cause Day Dream to jump.

"I have to go," Day Dream sighed jumping up then vanishing into a cloud of mist.

Tragedy looked at the light, realizing Day Dream left when summoned to save the day. Tragedy wondered on this, she never knew when people needed her she just walked and always ended up finding someone. "Bad Dream?" she whispered almost without thinking.

"Huh? Yeah, Jeannie?" He responded also seemingly drawn from a trance.

"I have to go. Will you be alright?" She sighed watching the lights flash through the tunnels.

"I will be fine. Even if I wasn't I think you should go anyway," he sighed as she got up and vanished into a blood splatter. He walked over to the nightmares, "I guess I can't do that. It came so naturally to them, maybe they are sisters of the spirit world. Well, I guess I have time to learn what I can do now," He ran his fingers through his purple hair and looked in the nightmares eyes.

….

Tragedy stepped through to a world lit by the light of midday, she put up her hand to see better. A young man sat on a rock making quick work of a poem, _Aww, a dreamer_, Tragedy thought to herself. Day Dream stood over the man watching him write, "Good! Oh, wow! She will love it! Don't lose hope!" Words of encouragement left her lips gracefully. Just then the pen stopped, the man looked up and smiled at the sidewalk, he quickly turned his eyes back to the paper. Day Dream frowned, "I wish I could dream like you."

Tragedy watched the path, a man and woman walked hand in hand towards them, "Oh, Steve! You are so romantic!" the girl laughed hugging him tightly. The boy jumped behind the rock and frowned staring at the pair.

"Oh," Tragedy sighed, "Let me do my job." Day Dream jumped but watched as Tragedy ran to the couple. "Oh my! You are a bad boy!" She laughed looking into his eyes, "let's see. She will do!"

Just as Tragedy said that a woman ran to them, "Steve! Steve! You didn't call me! I thought you fell off the face of the earth! Where have you been?" The woman's red hair flowed behind her in ribbons of waves and her figure was draped in a white tank and cut offs.

Tragedy blinked, "how did _you_ get _that_?" She couldn't help eyeing the red-haired woman as she threw her arms around Steve. She then looked down at her own figure, "Man, they don't make them like they use to. I mean I couldn't look like that if I tried!"

"Who is this?" The woman asked as her short blonde hair fell in her face.

"Oh?" The red-head smiled holding out her hand, "I am just a girl he took on a date last weekend and forgot to call back. Are you his sister?"

The blonde didn't grab her hand but sighed, "I am sorry. We have been played, I thought I was his girlfriend but I see he isn't a one woman kind of man." Tears rolled down her face as she ran back towards the boy hiding behind the bush. Tragedy lit a small fire behind the boy causing him to jump out from behind the bush in an embarrassed pile at her feet. "Were you watching that?" she yelled at him.

"I…I…I'm sorry!" He stammered.

The red-head slapped Steve and ran back the way she came, Steve dropped into the nearby café to hide from onlookers, and Tragedy ran to the strange pair in front of the bush, "If the poem is any good I'd read it now."

"Read it to her," Day Dream nodded amazed by Tragedy's work.

The blond watched him with an annoyed expression as he started to read the paper in his hand,

"Without knowing it,

You stole my heart.

I don't have the wit.

Nor, am I smart,

But I saw you held another,

Who didn't deserve your love.

I could feel you smother

Under his glove.

I cannot promise perfection,

I am far from anything great.

I couldn't caress your complexion,

Not in my state.

I don't know why I am here.

I just can't help but wonder,

At the sheer

Greatness of the thunder

In my ears,

Or the torment of my tears.

Not even the gears

In my head understand the fears

In my heart.

I just know that rhymed and I love you, I hope that is alright."

The girl smiled and sunk to the ground in front of him, "Wow!" was all she said as their lips touched.

Tragedy laughed, "I wonder if they even know each other's names?"

"He knows her name and she knows him, now be quiet!" Day Dream sighed slapping the air between her and Tragedy enthusiastically.

"Okay," Tragedy smiled.

A puff of bright pink smoke appeared out of nowhere, out of it a tall man stepped through. He had hot pink hair slicked back and a hot pink goatee. He looked like a pink version of an attractive Italian guy. He wore a Pink Tux with hearts for buttons and had a pin with an arrow in his hand. "Who messed up my relationship between Steve and Michelle?" He said with a slight Greek accent.

"Tragedy is this another one of your friends?" Day Dream asked looking at the strange man.

"Nope," Tragedy said bluntly sticking her tongue out at him, "He is an annoying guy who thinks he owns the world of love."

"Ah, I see," Day Dream said sticking her tongue out too, giggling, "Hey this is kind of fun!"

"Oh, it's you!" The man sneered looking at Tragedy, "I can't believe you think you are supposed to mess with lo…" he looked at Day Dream, "And who is this?" he said in a seductive voice, reaching out to kiss her hand.

She pulled her hand back hugging it to her chest, "I'm Day Dream and I don't like to be touched."

"Wow! Cupid you like someone? Are you actually being nice?" Tragedy laughed.

"What is wrong with you?" Cupid looked at Tragedy concerned, "You are generally annoying with your messing with my romances, but you are usually very level headed and thoughtful. This seems like just…" he motioned to her, "Crazy. Have you lost your mind? Miss Emperor of Darkness?"

"It is Empress and yes, I kind of did after Pitch died," Tragedy lowered her head, "I don't want to be miss 'do as your told' anymore. I want to enjoy the afterlife, see if that gets me any closer to my goals."

"Goals?" Cupid sighed, "You never seemed to have any goals other than helping your dark master and ruining my romances. I wonder if something happened but I really don't care." He turned to Day Dream, "I am the spirit of love, I help romances along. Do you like?"

Day Dream looked at Tragedy who had moved on, she knew Tragedy listened but her eyes were on the couple they had just made. When her eyes rested on Cupid's handsome face, "I am married," The words left her lips before she knew what she was saying.

"Oh," Cupid frowned, "Before or after death?" he asked with slight hopefulness.

Day Dream looked to Tragedy for help, "Does it matter? Mr. God of Love?" Tragedy sighed bending over to straighten her dress. Day Dream imagined that Tragedy had to be beautiful when she was alive. Her graceful movements aren't that of a lady but they were that of a woman who cared for her appearance. Tragedy often moved her hair from her face in slight annoyance then frowned at the short locks that remained. _Didn't she have hair past her hips when she was alive?_ Day Dream wondered. Tragedy looked like a walking murder victim; she had red blood splatters over her white chest, shoulder, and stomach, a red dress that tore in an expressive bleeding heart, and her hair looked like someone lit a match to the end of it. The gruesomeness of her death rested on her appearance, though Tragedy wasn't ugly by no means. Her face was soft and round, her eyes had a hopeful youthful light, and her voice somehow reminded Day Dream of the mother she never had. If Tragedy was Jean James then she died on her 18th birthday when Day Dream was only fifteen, three years older yet also the same age.

"If it didn't you would still be married and Colin died a cheater," Cupid spat at Tragedy with all the venom a love spirit could have.

Fire flashed behind Tragedy's blood soaked eyes, "Our marriage was never consummated, he and I were not legally bound other than that of a slave to a master," her knuckles cracked as her hands balled into fists and flames shot from her finger tips, "Although, if you wish to say more on the matter I would gladly see if a spirit could still feel pain," she rolled her head around and before the last crack sounded Cupid bowed to Day Dream and vanished into a puff of pink smoke. "Only a cowered speaks poorly of a dead man," she sighed blowing out her hands and smoothing over her hair.

Day Dream had tears in her eyes, "I wonder if Daniel would say the same thing? I was his master's daughter and we never consummated our marriage," She put her face in her hands to hide her shame.

"I am sure he doesn't feel that way," Tragedy sighed, "Did you buy him? Or did you run away? Did he ask you or did you tell him? Did he die leaving you on your wedding night?" Day Dream could only shake her head 'no.' "Well, Colin bought me, handed my mother money and paid off all her debts for my hand in marriage. I was told I would be Mrs. James. I also died leaving on my wedding night. Remember?" Day Dream nodded trying to calm her tears. It felt good to release some of the water boiling inside of her. Tragedy didn't seem to care, she just sat down and let Day Dream cry until she felt like her eyes were going to fall out with the flood pouring from inside her. "Come on, We need to remove some of our nervous energy," Tragedy grabbed Day Dream and pulled her to through a blood splatter into a waterfall in the middle of a wood. "Now, let it go."


	4. Chapter 4

_Let it go, let it go?_ The words echoed in Daydream's mind as she looked around the waterfall. It sounded foreign to her like waterfall she stood on. Her heavy heart roared with the water rolling near her. Tiredness took hold of her; tired of empty promises, of lies, of pain, and mostly being alone. She could sleep every now and then and when she did, her dreams flooded with Daniel. His voice echoed in the darkness calling to her and begging her to find him. They would arrive shortly after, the men who killed her. The leaders rough lips would find hers and sharp pains would fill her body. Then her whole body would be forced under the water, gasping for air she would claw at anything and then wake up. Same dream every time. She looked down only to see her tears formed a small stream flowing into the waterfall, she walked to the fall and looked over. Her feet sunk in the cool water and then she heard a strange buzzing sound. Tragedy had found a battery powered radio and started to turn it on. A man's voice echoed over the falls, "That was _Strength_ _to_ _Survive_ by SOJA! Let's stick to our empowering night with Lifehouse, this is _Storm_!" Once on her travels Daydream had heard that song, it reminded her of her situation perfectly.

_How long have I been in this storm?  
So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form  
Water's getting harder to tread  
With these waves crashing over my head_

The water swayed with her as she started to dance with the music. Drowning would always scare her but now the water was at her control, she waved her hand up over her head and the water cocooned around her. She wished Daniel could calm her.

_If I could just see you  
Everything would be alright  
If I'd see you  
This darkness would turn to light  
And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost into your eyes  
I know everything will be alright  
I know everything is alright_

Outside the cocoon a form started to appear, it towered like him but his face blurred in the water like her memory of him. It stepped into the cocoon and wrapped its arms around her, they danced on the water as waves and fountains flouted around them.

_I know you didn't bring me out here to drown  
So why am I ten feet under and upside down?  
Barely surviving has become my purpose  
'Cause I'm so used to living underneath the surface  
If I could just see you  
Everything would be alright  
If I'd see you  
This darkness would turn to light  
And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost into your eyes  
I know everything will be alright  
And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost into your eyes  
I know everything will be alright  
I know everything is alright  
Everything's alright  
Everything's alright_

The beautiful floating dream stopped abruptly when the DJ came back on, "Isn't that beautiful! Next up is Lit and _The_ _Broken_." A fairly stronger song started to play and Daydream sighed. She curtsied to Water Daniel and he bowed back before he splashed into the waterfall. It felt good to break loose and feel happy again. She realized how the water had stopped flooding her eyes and the waves calmed to a soft roar. Everything had flowed out in the short four and a half minutes she let the _Storm_ take over. Her fear of Daniel not wanting her or forgetting her washed away as she danced in the water. Whatever obstacles she faced she knew she didn't have to go alone anymore. It may take forever to find Daniel but she would wait forever for him. She never felt so light, a new Daydream stood quietly before a smiling Tragedy. Their eyes met and for the first time in a long time Daydream revealed a genuine smile, feeling something she thought she would never feel again, happiness.

"Why didn't you let loose?" Daydream asked.

Tragedy stood from her spot next to the radio, "Uh, we are on a waterfall in the middle of a forest and my powers are fire. I think it might be a bad idea for me to go all 'Johnny Blaze.'"

"Isn't there somewhere we can go that you can?" Daydream really worried about Tragedy's mental state for the first time. Tragedy had been through a lot and apparently the woman she spoke to was not the one who normally resided in her body.

"I guess we could find a volcano or a wild fire but I don't want anyone getting hurt and you would get really hot with me throwing fire everywhere," Tragedy smiled nervously she just recently found out she could control fire and she wasn't sure about letting that part of her out. She picked up the radio which had gone to commercials.

"I'll be fine. Let's go!" Daydream grabbed Tragedy and they disappeared into the mist. The other side was a night sky and a wild fire blazing around them. Tragedy's eyes glazed over as she smiled at the flames. "Go on, I am sure they will play another song soon," Daydream held the radio out of the heat.

The DJ came back on with the same pep as before, "I have a great song for you now, it is called _Live Like a Warrior_ by Matisyahu. I know you will love it!"

Tragedy let the next song fill her bones and she let the fire caress her skin, it had a soft guitar playing and a man started to sing, his voice made her smile. She spun the flames around her in a tornado and started to dance to the soft beat the song let her have.

_Feel like the world don't love you_

_They only wanna push you away_

_Some days people don't see you_

_You feel like you're in the way_

_Today, you feel as everyone hates_

_Pointing their finger looking at your mistakes_

_You do good, they want great_

_No matter what you give, they still wanna take_

She cried as flames covered her arms and legs, the seemed to devourer her but she let them dance softly around her.

_You give your love and they throw it back_

_You give your heart, they go on attack_

_When there's nothing left for you_

_Only thing that you can do, say_

_Today, today, live like you wanna_

_Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire_

_In a fire, in a fire_

_Fight like a warrior_

The flames grew and shot into the sky like fireworks, explosions turned quiet in the hope of hearing the words. She needed the release more than she realized. She couldn't let the world have her all the time.

_Today, today, live like you wanna_

_Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire_

_In a fire, in a fire_

_Live like a warrior_

_There some things you should let go_

_They're only gonna pull you down_

_Just like weight on your shoulder_

_They're only gonna make you drown_

_We all swing high, we all swing low_

_We all got secrets people don't know_

_We all got dreams we can't let go_

_We wanna be brave, don't be afraid, no_

_Today, today, live like you wanna_

_Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire_

_In a fire, in a fire_

_Fight like a warrior_

_Today, today, live like you wanna_

_Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire_

_In a fire, in a fire_

_Live like a warrior_

_Your heart is so heavy_

_From things you carry a long time_

_Been up, you been down_

_Tired and you don't know why_

_But you're never gonna go back_

_You only live one life_

_Let go, let go, let go_

_Let go, let go, let go_

_Today, today, live like you wanna_

_Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire_

_In a fire, in a fire_

_Fight like a warrior_

_Today, today, live like you wanna_

_Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire_

_In a fire, in a fire_

_Live like a warrior_

_Today, today, live like you wanna_

_Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire_

_In a fire, in a fire_

_Fight like a warrior_

_Today, today, live like you wanna_

_Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire_

_In a fire, in a fire_

_Live like a warrior_

The music stopped and Tragedy felt the flames die down inside and around her. She had never felt so much power coursing through her. The world had disappeared except for her and Matisyahu, he had to be fallowing her around to understand her heart so perfectly. Daydream stood in utter amazement. The flames had not come near her but she had a little force-field of water anyway. She did a quick movement and the flames all fell to the blackened earth. Smoke filled the air and the radio died. "Well I guess the evening is over, huh?" Tragedy smiled at Daydream who sat the radio on the ground.

"I guess. I needed that though, more than anything I have ever needed in my afterlife," Daydream smiled softly, "Let's get back to Bad Dream."

"Yeah, we kind of disappeared without warning, huh?" They each stepped into their patterns and arrived back at the cave, light hearted and happy.


	5. Questions on how to improve the story

**I am curious what you think, I know my original story had a lot of followers and they wanted to read on but I have not had **_**that**_** many read on. I wonder if it is the change of story theme. The change in characters. Can you not relate to someone breaking down to the point she just gives up but instead puts on a happy face for the rest of the world? Is it Daydream who lost everything in her life because she was told she couldn't be with the man she loved? Is it because Pitch is dead? Well, here is where your opinion comes in; I will wait for your reviews. If you know someone who really enjoyed the first one and you know they haven't said anything on the newer ones let them know about this chapter.**

**Comment the question number and answer letter.**

**After Tragedy releases all of the pent up energy causing an explosion and a crisp field should she….**

**Turn into her old quiet self who takes care of others and lives happily knowing her brother is happy?**

**Continue finding a happier way to live so that she doesn't go back to her old quiet self?**

**Start spiraling into an irreversible depression that causes her to try and off herself even though she is already dead?**

**OR the story is already irreversibly sucky and I should just quit writing it and move on. (If you answer this you do not have to answer any of the other questions.)**

**Other _Explain_**

**Did Pitch die permanently?**

**Yes, he will never come back, Tragedy lost him forever. (Skip 3.)**

**No, he was just taken to the deepest, darkest part of the world and Tragedy must go to him and bring him back.**

**No, he comes back a changed man that confesses his affection for Tragedy (See question 3).**

**No, he comes back his same old self and is angry that Tragedy isn't doing more to keep his dreams (or should I say nightmares) alive.**

**Other _Explain_**

**How does Pitch feel about Tragedy?**

**He loves her like a daughter! Nothing more! Do not go all romantic on me!**

**Of course he is in LOVE with her; look at all he did to protect her! He needs her! He comes back and kisses her! It has to happen.**

**Of course he is in LOVE with her; look at all he did to protect her! He needs her! He comes back and still acts like Pitch, why would he kiss her? But he still LOVES her.**

**He doesn't care about her at all! Why on earth would he? He just used her to get what he wants.**

**Other _Explain_**

**Daydream, do you like her?**

**No, she is whinny and cannot do anything.**

**Yes, she had a sad life but still thinks about others first.**

**Yes, she is a cool character.**

**No, she is too plain.**

**Other _Explain_**

**What do you think of Cupid?**

**He is a no good know-it-all who needs to realize a pretty face doesn't get you anywhere.**

**He is cool, he just gets annoyed that Tragedy steals his job.**

**I don't know what to think of him actually.**

**Other _Explain_**

**This is where you give me your opinions and ideas on how to make the story better. I have my ideas but I seem to be getting nowhere so this chapter is to find out where I went wrong. Feel free to be honest. Did you like it better as a tragedy? What is going wrong?**

**I am waiting for 3 reviews to post the next chapter. That is the least amount of reviews I will except because that is the smallest number of review I received on Jack's Sister for a single chapter. (ShadowTeenGirl does not count. She helped me write these stories since the original and I don't need her opinion as much as I need my readers.)**

**I hope to find out when I went astray. Later, PS61521.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have gotten some requests for the next chapter of this story so I shall continue now that I know you still care. I am sorry, my life is hectic and I have very little time to write so I use it mostly for my poetry book and not Fan Fiction. Now, that I know how you feel I will do my best to update every chance I get. This installment will be ten chapters because this story was to introduce all the characters and to show how they meet and get along. I do not have many left just need to bring in Jack and the Guardians and I will set up the next section. The next section is the last and it will hopefully be the longest. I hope you enjoy and please review.**

As they arrived at the cave Daydream turned to Tragedy, "Something I don't understand is how there was a radio out on the side of a waterfall?"

"Oh, this girl who wanted to kill herself left it there for me after I talked her out of it. That spot is actually pretty popular with suicides," Tragedy wiped her forehead with her hand. "There has never been a suicide there in the time I have had the job because I go a good amount and usually someone is about to jump."

"That is a little depressing," Daydream frowned.

"That is my life, my job, and my all. Death," Tragedy smiled a little to herself. "I actually need to go out for a minute, do you mind going back alone?"

"No, not at all," Daydream sighed walking into the cave overhearing Bad Dream talking to a Nightmare.

He actually understood the horses. "So, this Pitch Black fellow created you all from a single nightmare?" The horses must have responded because he paused. "Jeannie's nightmare? The one where she watched her brother die?" another pause, "That is cool!" The horses made a ruckus, "Kōri? That is an interesting name. She was the most powerful Nightmare?" More noise, "She died in a battle between the Guardians and Pitch? Wow, that must have been hard on you," silence answered him this time. "Daydream? You don't have to listen in like that, come over here."

Daydream hung her head in shame, she was caught eavesdropping "I am sorry, I just got back and didn't want to interrupt."

"It is fine, the Nightmares were telling me how they came to be. Apparently Tragedy is the reason for their existence. She had such a powerful trauma that Pitch was able to grow it into a small army of Nightmares. From what they have told me, when she was a little girl Pitch made a deal with her that she would see her brother again if she worked for him. So, she did and he used her trauma by making her relive it every night until she turned eighteen in which he had her die in another traumatic way then for two hundred years he made her relive the two traumas every time she returned home until he could make the first Nightmare, Kōri. Once Kōri was made he proceeded to make more and more until he had a small army. Then, a few weeks ago he started making more Nightmares from the children of the world," Bad Dream hung his head and patted the nearest Nightmare.

"You said Kōri died? Did she die in the same battle that took Pitch?" Daydream asked slightly wondering how long Tragedy would be.

Bad Dream looked to the horses, "Tragedy was given Kōri a few days ago. Pitch took her back out of jealousy and rode her in every battle after that. North killed her in the final battle, right in front of Tragedy. Pitch was taken by the other Nightmares down to the darkest reaches of the earth and…" Bad Dream paused, "They actually haven't told me that yet." The horses started to talk all at once and Bad Dream held up his hand, "After the battle Pitch wished to use the Nightmares even more and they were sick of being used for his games so they dragged him down and…." Bad Dream gulped, "they ate him." The Nightmares closest to him started to move in and nibble on his shirt, "They are not going to hurt us. They only want Tragedy happy. If they feel we will hurt her they will kill us."

Daydream shivered, "Wasn't Pitch their creator? Why would they kill him to save Tragedy's feelings?"

Tragedy walked out of the shadows and smiled, "Because it is my fear that feeds them and my love that keeps them alive, when I am hurt by an outside force they fear I will leave them. I am always afraid but never afraid. That is why they would do anything for me. Kōri included. That is why I picked you Bad Dream, you have the same fear I do. They like you but they will kill you if you try to hurt me because they are part of me. Nearly three hundred years of torcher to create them," She head-butted the closest one to her, "This one has my brother falling through the ice," she went to another, "He has my death," another, "She has my mother's death," another, "This one is a child's fear of spiders," she looked at Daydream and Bad Dream with a weak smile. "I guess it is confirmed that Pitch is dead. I knew it but I didn't want to accept it."

Daydream wrapped her arms around Tragedy and spoke softly, "Don't blame the Nightmares, they only did what they thought was best for you."

"I know. Pitch was just using me, to this day I don't even know what I was to him," Tragedy sighed and gently pushed Daydream away. She walked up to the globe in the middle of the room; she hadn't gone near it since Pitch died because she feared remembering. Now, she wanted to remember. A note written in black sand on a soft white page sat on the globe over her old home. She opened it up and read the words to herself.

_Jeannie,_

_ I know I have not been the best thing for you. I wanted so bad to be back on top, like in the dark ages. I admit I used you to make my Nightmares come true but slowly and I do mean slowly I fell in love with you. How do I explain how a man can raise a little girl into a grown woman and fall so madly in love with her? You were such a fearful child but so brave to face it all. I guess in a way I couldn't help but fall in love with you. I was not that much older than you when I died but I guess that still doesn't forgive my love. I am night, I am darkness, I am fear and you are pain, blood, and tragedy. You could have been so much better had I let you live the life Moon wanted for you. Please forgive me. I was selfish, I guess I still am because instead of waiting for you to return home to me and tell you this to your face I write it all down and run into battle with the Guardians on the backs of the Nightmares I forged from your pain and fear. I will do my best not to harm Jack, I still hold the hope he will join us but I may be overly passionate since I don't know if I will return to you. If I don't, just know I am sorry and I love you. I really love you. If I do return please consider becoming my bride, I don't know how to make it official in the afterlife but I will do whatever I need to be with you for eternity._

_Forever yours,_

_Pitch Black_

Jeannie dropped the note and fell to her knees, "What?" she cried out. Bed Dream and Daydream who had stayed behind ran to her. She looked up at them, "Pitch was in love with me! How do you tell someone that you love them in a note? He apologized for it all but also confessed his love for me." Her body shook as she curled up on the floor and cried.

Daydream grabbed Bad Dream's arm and dragged him away from her, "My work is never finished so I am going to go do my thing but you need to find somewhere else to be. Tragedy needs some alone time."

"I haven't finished rounding up the Nightmares so I am going to do that. Bye Daydream," Bad Dream spoke softly then jumped on the back of a Nightmare and rode out of the tunnels.

Daydream walked through the mist and found some unsuspecting soul to inspire and Tragedy stayed curled up crying over her life slowly falling apart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Because I haven't posted in a while I am posting two long chapters. I hope you enjoy them and I would appreciate it if you would review. I will post the next chapter very soon because I kind of gave this one a hanging ending. I know the Guardians haven't had an appearance yet so I figured I would bring them in and this is all about Bad Dream. Tragedy is still at home grieving.**

Bad Dream rode to the North Pole, something he didn't understand but followed the Nightmare the best he could. A yeti stopped him at the gate, "Excuse me, I need to speak to whoever is in charge here."

They yeti called out and another appeared, the first told him something, and the second returned inside. Shortly after, a big man with tattoos on his arms returned with the second yeti, "Yes?"

"Excuse me sir, I am Bad Dream. I am the protector of the Nightmares and I am looking for lost ones to bring home. May I search your facility for missing Nightmares?" Bad Dream spoke respectfully and without fear.

"You work with Nightmares? You be gone before I kill your Nightmare! Tell Pitch to stay hidden or the Guardians will be after him!" North yelled holding his sword out to the Nightmare.

"Pitch is dead; I do not work for him, never met the man actually. I work for Tragedy and she has asked me to gather all of her Nightmares and bring them home. I know for a fact that you have one in this facility because this Nightmare brought me here," Bad Dream stepped in between the sword and his Nightmare.

"What is Tragedy?" North asked slightly annoyed by the black skinned man before him. He knew he should hurry this along since the other Guardians would be arriving shortly to have a meeting about how things would work now that Pitch was 'gone' and the Nightmares were disappearing. It had only been two days but a plan needed to be made if the darkness ever came back.

"She is my boss. I don't have time for this. I need to find the Nightmares, they will go hungry without their master!" Bad Dream yelled.

"Eh, Mate what is going on?" Bunny hopped out next to the yeti and North.

"He thinks there's a Nightmare in the North Pole," North said.

"I know there is. I also know it has been here at least two days and will die if not given the proper care," Bad Dream was getting annoyed. Tooth and Sandy came outside to stand by their friends. "Do you really need all this back up for an unarmed man and a horse? I mean really?"

"Are you going to cause problems?" Tooth asked crossing her arms.

"I just want the Nightmare," Bad Dream sighed rubbing his nose where his eyes met.

Jack, the last to arrive flew up behind Bad Dream and starred at the Nightmare. "What's going on?"

Bad Dream about repeated himself until he saw Jack, "You're Jack Frost!" Bad Dream stuck out his hand and shook Jack's, "I can't believe I am actually meeting you! I have seen your heroic deeds many times but I never thought I would get to shake your hand. My boss would love to see you!"

"Do I know you?" Jack asked confused.

"Oh, I am sorry. No, we don't know each other. I think you would remember a black skinned man. I know you from the Nightmares. Most of them have a memory of you, it is pretty amazing. I died with the love of my life in my arms but you died saving your sister," Bad Dream looked at the Nightmare with him; she had a little boy's fear of horses, ironically.

"How do you have a memory of Jack dying in a Nightmare?" Tooth asked looking at the Nightmare.

"This one doesn't but the Nightmares have a similar power to the tooth boxes the Tooth fairy uses. They hold the worst memories a person has, their biggest fears, their nightmares. The memory of Jack falling through the ice is what created the most Nightmares and the most powerful one, Kōri that a man named North killed," Bad Dream looked at the tattooed man that he guessed was North.

"How did Pitch use my memory of falling through the ice to make the Nightmares when I didn't even remember it until three days ago?" Jack looked lost.

"He didn't. The Nightmares were made from my boss's memory. Kōri was Tragedy's biggest Nightmare. Apparently she was so powerful she held most of the traumas that happened to Tragedy," Bad Dream smiled, "I am really just trying to take the Nightmares home so they don't hurt anyone or die themselves. Please, this Nightmare will be able to find the other, they are all connected."

Jack looked to North who was pondering when he could have killed a powerful Nightmare. "North? If I go with him, can we locate the Nightmare?" Jack asked politely.

"Yes, I think that is best," North sighed giving up.

"I will go with you as well," Tooth said flying towards Bad Dream who smiled with his shinny white teeth. "Your teeth! They are almost as perfect as Jack's!"

"Thank you, ma'am. I use to be a slave but my wife made sure I was taken care of," Bad Dream smiled remembering Kathrine.

"You were married?" Bunny asked walking beside him.

"Yeah, Kathrine Elizabeth. She was the Master's daughter, we died in each other's arms. She was shot and drowned by slave traders and I was beaten and then shot. We were lucky," He sighed.

"I am so sorry!" Tooth said wrapping him in a hug.

"Don't be," Bad Dream patted her shoulder, "Tragedy has promised to help me find her again as long as I help her with the Nightmares."

"What kind of name is Tragedy?" Bunny looked under a tablecloth.

"It is the name she gave herself after being dead for a couple hundred years. She had a really tragic life and when she died she worked for Pitch Black. She also went around doing the job of death. She reunites lovers and friends even if sometimes she has to do so in the afterlife. It is a really sad job but it suits her," Bad Dream thought about the scared little girl he first met in the ally. It was hard to believe he had been scared of her. "Although she is a great deal happier now that Pitch is gone, well, other than the fact that we found out today that Pitch is really dead forever. She is kind of hurting especially since he told her he loved her in a letter we found today."

Everyone stopped walking, "Pitch _loved_ someone?" North shook his head.

"Impossible! He only cared about himself," Bunny stared ahead trying to focus.

"Is he really dead?" Tooth asked trying to get the idea of him showing something as good as love out of her head.

"The Nightmares say he is, they ate him because they were afraid of him hurting Tragedy. He loved her; I saw it in his eyes when he stopped by the caves. At the time I didn't know who he was and I was scared to be found by anyone other than Tragedy without her there," Bad Dream whistled and heard the soft whisper of a Nightmare. "Tragedy is not a normal woman, she is special. She is the kind of person you can't help but love in one way or another. What is through that door?"

North followed Bad Dream's finger, "The sleigh."

"Well, my Nightmare is through there. She is badly injured, I will need some fear to give her," Bad Dream looked at the group. He took a deep breath and held out his hand, "Jack? Would you mind helping me?"

"Why me?" Jack asked coming forward anyway.

"Because there is a good chance she will recognize you and you also seem to be afraid of what she has to reveal," Bad Dream opened the door and pulled Jack through.

On the other side the sleigh sat empty to the average onlooker, Bad Dream though saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. A Nightmare to rule them all; badly injured but still alive. "Kōri?"


	8. Chapter 8

**This is still about Bad Dream but I also introduce Jack to the idea of …. Well, I will let you read and I hope you enjoy the way things are going. Please review.**

"Kōri?" Bad Dream asked the Nightmare. She slowly started to rise and walk towards them. Jack jumped at the size of her, _did he really fight a battle against something her size? _In that moment she shrunk and fell into his arms like a small kitten, her sand wisps of its former self. "Jack, I need you to head-butt her, gently," Bad Dream said softly. He needed Jack to feed her with his fear and the fastest way to do that was through the nightmares.

Jack pressed his forehead to Kōri's and let himself be transported to the lake he called home.

_**He lay there, too scared to move. **__**He watched himself fall through the ice but instead of the power it made him feel when he watched from his tooth box he felt weak and scared. He had never felt so terrified in his life. He started to cry out and scream his own name. Though he wanted to he couldn't pull himself away and the nightmare continued. The night got colder and darker, he then felt arms around him and he thought they would provide comfort but they didn't. **__**A sound came from in the woods around him but he couldn't move. He felt a presence over him, it picked him up and asked him something but his ears were numb. It sat on the side of the lake and pulled him tightly into its arms.**____**The hole was completely frozen over and the moon was full shining brightly on the spot where the hole had once been. **__**The arms made him even more afraid and they made him sit quietly as he watched himself rise from the ice. He played **_**and**_** he was being held by Pitch Black. Fear was coursing through him. He watched as people walked through his other self and cried as he couldn't call out to himself. Pitch then made a deal with him to die when he turned eighteen and Jack felt like he would explode from all the fear he felt. **__**His mother came to his side and pulled him into her arms. Tears rolled down both of their faces. **__**His mother held him and what should have been comforting caused even more terror**__**.**__** Then he looked under his bed and saw two red eyes watching him.**_

Finally he pulled away and the Nightmare neighed as she fell asleep in his arms. "What was that?" Jack yelled.

"That was the nightmare that made the army. That was Tragedy's most powerful nightmare. Even more powerful than her own death," Bad Dream took the sleeping Kōri from Jack and placed her in the stomach of the other Nightmare. Much like the Nightmares had when they kidnapped the tooth fairies.

"What was Tragedy's real name?" Jack asked shaking Bad Dream's shoulders.

"Why Jack Frost, you are the Guardian of Fun, this is no way to act," Bad Dream was offended by Jack's behavior. "I work for Jeannie James, your little sister. Well, actually now she is older than you, seeing as you are like sixteen and she is eighteen," Bad Dream hoped he did the right thing. He wanted to reunite Tragedy and Jack but he didn't know if Jack's first image of his sister should have been her pretty much making a deal with the devil.

Jack fell to his knees and the other Guardians crowded around him, "I am sure your sister is alright," Tooth said hugging him.

"I know she didn't keep a deal with Pitch," Bunny said.

"How did you know she made a deal with Pitch?" Bad Dream asked confused.

"You said Tragedy worked for Pitch, if Jeannie is Tragedy then it is right to assume that the vision he had was of his sister making a deal with Pitch," Bunny said looking at Bad Dream like it was obvious.

"You didn't see what I saw, she made a deal with him. My sister turned evil because I died in front of her. I looked at the whole event as the start of my new life, my new family, my new world of magic. I never realized her life was destroyed by my death," Jack sat on the ground and cried out. "I have to destroy what I created. I have to remove the Tragedy from the world with fun, somehow."

"Well, I should go now that I have screwed up and Tragedy is going to kill me," Bad Dream jumped on the back of the Nightmare who happily bit at him eating the fear rolling off of his chest.

"Jack, are you sure you want to destroy the only living relative you have?" Tooth asked, slightly afraid.

"I agree with Tooth, you don't need to get in too deep," Bunny sighed patting Jack's back.

Sandy annoyed at the lack of attention he was receiving flashed pictures of flames and Nightmares. He remembered Tragedy or really Jeannie, her nights were never found by his dream sand because she was haunted and when she died, she was one of the few spirits who actually dreamed. Daydream or Kathrine Elizabeth also dreamed. They were not evil though, they had greatness of their own. Moon had created both of them and Jack was refusing to listen to him, although, most of them ignored him. _Why have a Guardian who couldn't speak?_

"You don't know what I have done. I have to right my wrong. I need to figure out how to solve this without destroying myself," Jack sighed and flew away from the group to figure out how you kill something that is already dead.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this took so long. This is a Daydream chapter since she hasn't had much going on of late and we bring back your favorite guy. HaHa! I hope you enjoy and please review! I only have one more chapter and this part is finished so, Part 4 The Miss-Guardians will be posted as soon as I have time to start it.**

As Daydream walked towards her destination, her thoughts began to drift back to Tragedy. The letter from Pitch weighed on her mind. Pitch admitting to falling in love with Tragedy as she grew up confused Day Dream but she understood the power love had over people. She wondered about the kind of person Pitch was, she had, of course, heard stories of the Boogieman when she lived but she never believed them. Although, finding out the Boogeyman is real now, did not seem so strange. Still, Tragedy was tormented by this man for years and then left to fend for herself in a world she did not understand. Day Dream remembered what the Moon did to her; promising her that she would find Daniel and be with him; all she had to do was do all Moon asked. It seemed to her that maybe Pitch and the Man in the Moon were different sides of the same person or idea. Pitch used people to spread fear and pain, never repaying those who helped him. The Man in the Moon used people to bring joy and hope to the world but never the guardians or spirits that helped.

Daydream shook her head trying to get her thoughts together she arrived at a home and gazed upon her surroundings. A small one story brick house in a decent neighborhood stood before her. Someone in there needed her help she sighed and tried to focus. A delicious smell of meatloaf entered her nostrils as she entered the house through the front door, and the sound of children giggling as they watched a cartoon about a talking dog that solved mysteries filled her ears. She smiled at how innocent children were and a tear fell down her cheek. She had always hoped to have children with Daniel; to raise them in a home of compassion and happiness. Now, she knew it would never be possible. How can the dead conceive? The Moon never told her those things and she never asked. Focus, she thought, There is a person here who needs me to be here and not with Tragedy and Bad Dream.

Daydream loved what she did more than anything, helping people achieve their dreams of a better future. Helping young folks achieve their career dreams. Of course, they always had the choice to ignore her but she still enjoyed seeing the look of joy on their faces when they were living out their dreams. Her true happiness came from her work, it had become her life, it kept her going. Yet now with Tragedy upset, slowly giving up on Moon, and meeting Bad Dream and Cupid she was having trouble focusing. She would not let that keep her from helping people though; she would not let anyone down. She walked down a hallway lined with pictures of people smiling. _No, don't think about families, _she thought, _I am here to help someone_.

She finally found a room with a young woman staring at her computer. "I can't do this, I am not ready," the girl mumbled putting her face in her hands. Daydream walked over to the girl seeing the computer screen covered in financial aid applications for college. This room, unlike the rest of the house, was lined in pictures of faraway places and a camera sat on the desk by the computer.

_Maybe she wants to be a photographer or something_, Daydream thought, _if she doesn't go to college, she won't see all these places. I need to help her_, Daydream decided. "April," Daydream whispered. The top of the first screen held the name April Keeler, so it must have been her name. Photography was listed as her major. "You are ready, you know this stuff just fill it out. College will be good for you; it can help you achieve your dreams. You looked at pictures of these magical places and now you have a chance to see them in person. Don't be afraid follow your dream," Daydream whispered.

April smiled, her fear fading, "I can do this, college can help me reach my goal," she began to fill out the forms on the computer.

Daydream smiled as she left the house, heading back to Tragedy and the cave. Suddenly, rose petals and tiny hearts started to float in front of her in a whirlwind, parting ways for Cupid.

"Ah lovely Daydream, what a pleasure seeing you here," he said bowing to her.

"Hello Cupid," she said politely, "I am afraid you caught me leaving, so I bid you fair well." She began to leave when he snapped his fingers presenting her with a bouquet of flowers.

"Mind me asking, what brings such a goddess like you here?" he asked handing her the extravagant flowers.

"Cupid, I told you I am married," she firmly said giving him back the flowers. She couldn't remember if she told him but hoped if she did he would leave her alone.

Cupid stood straighter and an amused look spread on his face, snapping his fingers again to make the flowers disappear. "I see and where is the lucky man, that captured your heart," he said feeling proud, like he had something to do with it.

"His name was Daniel and he died same day I did, I thought we went over this," she told him fighting tears.

"Well then if he is not with you then you are free to move on," Cupid said. Daydream froze with shock, she never even pictured being with any man but Daniel. Even if he wasn't here now, she would find him. "Maybe this Daniel forgot about you and moved on. Maybe you should find someone who will be here for you now, someone like, I don't know, me?" Cupid said smiling his naturally charming smile.

"Daniel would never forget about me, he loves me," Daydream said clenching her hands into fists, "Aren't you the one who said something about Tragedy's husband being a cheater for marring another woman after she died? So, what do you call trying to romance a woman who is already married?" Daydream tried to breath calmly, not letting him know how angry he made her.

"Oh no Daydream, you misunderstood me, I would never pursue a married woman. You, my darling are not married, marriage is until death do you part and if I remember correctly, you died after the marriage, so, by all the rules you are single," Cupid said his smile growing, "in order to be married now you would have had to marry someone after your death."

"Well I am sorry to disappoint you but my heart belongs to Daniel. I will not be seeking any romance from anyone. Now if you would excuse me, I really have to go," Daydream said concentrating on the cave.

"Fair enough Daydream, but I will not give up easily, I plan on winning your heart, and showing you how a true man loves a woman like you," Cupid said blowing her a kiss and heading to the house Daydream had left, "I have a young girl to convince to run away with her sweetheart."

Daydream shook her head, "Let her go to college, she has dreams of more than some romance that might not last!" Daydream yelled.

Cupid looked shocked but he smiled, "Anything for you, my dear. I will let this one go."

She sighed knowing that she had just made it harder on herself and slowly disappeared into her mist.

When she reached the cave she heard Tragedy yelling and ran as fast as she could to see what happened. Once she reached the entrance Bad Dream, who looked terrified, ran to her and hid her behind him. "You don't want to go in there," he said voice shaking. A Nightmare nipped at him and more stood around him licking him with sandy tongues.

"Um, what did I miss?" Daydream asked trying to look over Bad Dreams shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**This is the final chapter of Part Three Fire And Water. It should prepare you for the heart wrenching story I have planned for Part Four The Miss-Guardians, which was actually the first story written for this adventure but since the story has been edited and improved the next part will have to be changed accordingly so please be patient with me. Thank you for reading and Please review!**

Bad Dream had made it back to the cave only to find Tragedy happily dusting the Light Globe. She rode a top one of the smaller Nightmares and sang a song softly;

_Monsters climbing up from under your bed,  
Fires burning in your head,  
Stars exploding in the night,  
Constellation suicide.  
In the fever,_

_I let you go,  
But you're bringing me back,_

_To life.  
It's an evil,_

_You should recognize.  
Maybe you,_

_Maybe you don't_

_Strange days,  
Water color dripping,  
For your love I'm something so many ways.  
Strange hearts,  
In the sea we're swimming.  
For your love I'm something so many ways._

_Strange._

_Time is coming up so they say,  
Hours and people pass away,  
Glass house living it for the day,  
Take my chances and swim instead.  
All my friends are killers!  
Sleeping underneath the stairs.  
All my love is steady giving up,  
And I really hope to see you there._

_Strange days,  
Water color dripping,  
For your love I'm something so many ways,  
Strange hearts,  
In the sea we're swimming,  
For your love I'm something so many ways._

_Strange.  
_

_Uh oh, oh, oh, oh, Uh oh, oh, oh, oh,_

The Nightmare sat her down on the ground and she patted its mane, tears rolled down her face;

_Strange days,  
Now we're drowning in it,  
For your love I'm something so many ways,  
Strange hearts,  
Tired and drunken with it,  
For your love I'm something so many ways,_

_Strange.  
_

_Strange days,  
Now the page is ripping.  
For your love I'm something so many ways,  
Strange!_

Bad Dream knew the song had ended so he applauded and when she blushed he took Kōri from the Nightmare he took with him and handed her to Tragedy. "She was in the North Pole, hiding in the Sleigh! I couldn't believe I would meet the first Nightmare," He patted the small horses head, "She isn't what she used to be but after being around her mother a few days she will be good as new."

Tragedy let the tears fall as she pressed her chin to the horses, a small nightmare of her death appeared before her eyes. She pulled away and sighed, "letting Kōri get her fill of the fear that poured from her. "Thank you!" Tragedy spoke in a soothing voice as tears rolled.

"Don't thank me yet," Bad Dream sighed, he knew he had to tell her but it would be hard, "I kind of met Jack Frost," he looked in her eyes and they were full of hope and fear, "he helped me find Kōri because the other Guardians were being stubborn," Bad Dream laughed running his fingers nervously through his purple hair. "I had him feed Kōri by watching the Nightmare," now, when his eyes landed on Tragedy fear struck him so he couldn't look away. "He saw how you reacted after he died and I told him you were my boss and that you were Tragedy and Jeannie. He freaked out," Shut up, he thought, she will kill you a second time if you don't just shut up! "He said he has to destroy you with fun so he doesn't lose himself. He said he would kill you a second time," Well, there it goes. I told her, now I will die, Jack won't need to find out how to do it because Tragedy will do it first, he shook as he saw fire build behind her eyes.

She calmly sat Kōri down on a clean table, "So, my brother, the only person I have left from my old life, wants me dead? To the point of never coming back?" she spoke without taking her eyes off Bad Dream, he could feel his body heating under her gaze. "Am I right? I mean, I bring you into my home, give you a purpose, and this is how you repay me?!" She started screaming at the top of her lungs, fire shot from her red lips, and her red dress started burning into a charcoal black, her hair stood, and flames covered her fingertips. "How dare you come back after that! How dare you! How dare you!" She started walking toward him.

He ran for the exit but he saw Daydream running in, his first instinct was to hid her behind him, must protect her. He pushed her behind him and told her to stay, trying to be brave even though he shook.

"What'd I miss?" she asked trying to peer over Bad Dream.

"Nothing really," Bad Dream sighed as a Nightmare licked him, "Tragedy is just going to kill me because I made Jack want to kill her."

Daydream jumped at his words, "You did what? Poor Tragedy! How could you!?"

Bad Dream stared at the tiny woman yelling at him, the one he had thrown himself in front of without a second thought. "I was trying to make Jack realize that his sister was still alive but I messed up. I really want to right my wrong but…" he looked at the direction Tragedy would be coming from, "If you remember how horrifying Tragedy looked the first time you saw her, she looks like she ate that monster in one bite and laughed about how not scary she was."

Day Dream started to say Bad Dream was exaggerating but Tragedy floated around the corner on a wave of fire. Her brown hair had been burnt black, like her dress which had started to turn to flames where the dress did not cover. Blue flames shot from her red eyes and finger tips pushing her towards them. Her teeth had grown into sharp fangs, which she stretched her lips over to smile. "I know how I am going to fix this," she spoke in a rough voice, "I am going to eat your soul Daniel, then I will feel better."

Bad Dream and Daydream screamed and held each other tightly as warmth stretched over them.

"Wow," Tragedy sighed rubbing her eyes.

Bad Dream and Daydream looked up and saw their normal red dressed, brown haired, straight toothed Tragedy. "Wha?" they asked in unison.

"I am angry, I wanted to scare you for doing that but I am afraid I scared Daydream too," Tragedy blew a stray hair from her face, "Bad Dream, from now on leave the talking to me. Now, be a good man and go put away your Nightmares and tend to Kōri," she patted Bad Dream's shoulder, "Good night Daydream, Bad Dream," she walked to her small room where she could get some much needed sleep. She didn't know why she slept but once every new moon she got so tired for some reason. She crawled into her bed and pulled the covers up over her head. She quickly threw them off and looked under her bed, she didn't know why but she hoped it would prove important. No eyes met hers, just darkness so she started singing to herself;

_Monsters climbing up from under your bed,  
Fires burning in your head,  
Stars exploding in the night,  
Constellation suicide.  
In the fever,_

_I let you go,  
But you're bringing me back,_

_To life.  
It's an evil,_

_You should recognize.  
Maybe you,_

_Maybe you don't  
_

"Good Night, Tragedy. Live to die another day."


End file.
